


Master and Fledgling

by TheCrazyGeek



Series: Vampire Malcolm [2]
Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius Nicholson is a master vampire of many years and generally doesn’t regret turning Malcolm Tucker into one of his kind. Except, Malcolm doesn’t have any time for the rules of vampiric society and sometimes Julius has to rein him in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for gallifreyanomnishambles on Tumblr to say thank you for her stunning artwork.

Julius had often had mixed feelings about his abrupt decision years ago to make Malcolm a vampire. On the one hand he was a vital, strong personality who had made the transition to being nosferatu with more ease and acceptance than Julius ever had…

…but on the other hand the man’s sense of discretion left something to be desired.

Julius had heard on the ever-present grapevine that Malcolm had been seen heading off to his house in the company of Samantha Cassidy rather frequently lately. Now Malcolm may have been skilled enough to avoid the press but he was not ever going to be able to avoid the vampire information network that Julius commanded. Being a master vampire did occasionally have its perks.

Duty however, was the order of the day. It was, regrettably, time to rein his fledging in and teach him the rules. Again.

The door of his study flying open was truly no surprise to Julius as he’d sensed his protégée coming from several miles off, crashing through the grounds of his estate like a fury-laden wolf. Every time he summoned Malcolm to his country residence the same thing occurred as Malcolm did not like being told what to do.

Which is why he’d been summoned again. Julius did send the standard telepathic message to his fledgling, but also followed it up with an email and a call to Sam so as to avoid any claims of ‘I never got it’ from the irate Scotsman.

Malcolm had barely set one foot inside the door before Julius raised his cup of tea (first flush Darjeeling) and greeted the slightly bedraggled man.

“Ahh, Malcolm Tucker. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Fuck you. You drag me halfway across the fucking country and then act all innocent like that and I’ll bloody stake ye myself”

Julius placed the tea cup gently down on the desk and laced his fingers. “Malcolm, such threats are really not required but as you insist I will cease pretending. You are here for a talk”

“Talk?”

“Indeed. I have, ahh shall we say – concerns – about your recent actions and especially the persons you have been seen with”

Malcolm growled and his teeth began to lengthen. The baldy fuck was at it again. Fucking rules and regulation bollocks – a vampire cannot do this and a vampire must never do that.

“Who, or fucking WHAT I do is none of yuir Lordship’s pissing business – get it? I’m no’ hurting anyone and I’m not publishing a fucking tell-all book to go in the front of WHSmiths either so you can take yuir fucking concerns and-”

Julius interrupted with a sigh. “Malcolm, please. We both know why you are here”

“I fuckin’ don’t! What is it? Ye don’t like me taking chunks out of Jamie every time I get peckish? Because we’ve had that talk before and I told ye, he fucking LIKES it - “

“It’s Sam”

Julius moved with preternatural speed out of the way as Malcolm, with fully amber eyes and extended teeth, leapt straight at where he’d been a mere second before.

“Git back here you fucking CUNT” Malcolm growled as he bounced back up from the wreckage of the chair. “I’ll rip your fucking teeth out and use them as darts in the pub later”

“Malcolm - “

“No! You hear me? You lay ONE finger on her and I’ll rip your fucking skin off and use It as bedlinen and your entrails as a novelty lampshade!” Malcolm snarled as he broke one of the chair legs off as an improvised stake and started toward Julius.

He got to within a foot of the older vampire before his hand shot out and grasped Malcolm’s in a vice-like grip – forcing him to drop the stake. His sire’s other hand grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled his head back sharply to look into calm grey eyes.

“Malcolm. Be reasonable. You can no more stake me than you can fly to the moon. Do at least try to calm down.”

Malcolm responded by kneeing Julius straight in the groin and spitting at him as he doubled over. “Fucking miserable old twat. Go take a holy water enema and leave me an’ Sam the HELL ALONE”.

Regaining his breath quickly (ahh the benefits of a fast healing system) Julius grabbed Malcolm by the throat and slammed him up against the far wall in a split second, ignoring the rattle of the nearby bookcases as the force of the impact shook the room. He’d had quite enough of his fledgling’s posturing by now, even Malcolm should have realised to not push things this far.

He fixed Malcolm with his own amber-flecked eyes and spoke softly. “Malcolm Tucker, you will listen to me. I know very well what has occurred between you and Sam and I am concerned – not only for her but for you as well”.

“What?” Malcolm managed to choke out around Julius’ strong fingers.

“You have developed rather an attachment to the young lady in a very short space of time, and as yet you have not even lived a decade as one of us. You do not have the skills of an older vampire and it is quite possible for you to accidentally cause harm.”

“Okay, that I can understand” Malcolm grated “but why you concernin’ yourself with me?”

Julius brought his other hand up to tenderly stroke Malcolm’s face. “Because, beloved offspring, she is mortal and you are not. Are you intending to make this relationship serious?”

“Already fuckin’ is”

“Then you know she will grow old and eventually die and leave you. I have been through this Malcolm and it is a truly heartbreaking experience. I do not wish for it to happen to you”

Malcolm swallowed around the firm grip of Julius’ hand. “Didn’t know ye cared”

Letting the man down gently from the wall, Julius lowered his hands down to Malcolm’s shoulders and sighed. Dear Malcolm; out of all his fledglings he was the one who stirred his passions the most, fought with him the most and make him feel the most. But he was also the one who caused him the most trouble.

“Malcolm, please. At least promise me you will not attempt to turn her.”

His fledgling gave him a look of utter defiance and purred “I’ll do what I fuckin’ well like if she asks me to. You didn’t exactly ask permission befor’ ye did it to ME”

There it was again. The memory of Malcolm in his arms that fateful night, coaxing him to drink from Julius’ wrist and the sensation when he did. Despite being near death, Malcolm had sucked harder than a vacuum and had damn near drained Julius.

A memory that caused Julius to become very aware of just how close Malcolm was right now, and how much he’d missed him. Even before he knew what he was doing, he’d pulled the younger vampire toward him and sunk his fangs into his neck, moaning as the hot leather-lavender-autumn taste of Malcolm filled his mouth.

Malcolm gasped and flung his head back to give Julius easier access. Fucking hell he thought as he wrapped his arms around his maker, every fucking time he does this…The feel of teeth in his neck and his sire’s hands on his body was exciting him in so many ways. Having your maker renew their mark on you was a sensual overload and what’s more, Julius knew it.

Feeling Malcolm grow erect next to him, Julius licked at the wound on his neck and stroked a hand down to the ridge in his trousers. “Impatient as ever I see”.

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me”, Malcolm ground his hips against Julius’ hand and dug his nails into his back, “least you can fucking do after dragging me all the way out here”.

Even faster than Malcolm could follow, Julius had his flies undone and was stroking him hard with a soft strong hand as he sucked harshly on his neck. God, it was embarrassing just how much control the old git had over him just by biting but as the pleasure grew inside him; Malcolm decided he wasn’t going to complain.

Julius moaned as the seductive taste of his fledgling’s blood continued to rampage through his body. None of his other offspring compared to Malcolm; his blood was pure sex and violence and it turned Julius on more than anything else. Not that he’d admit that to the arrogant Scot though, it would not be proper for a Master to admit to any weakness.

His hand worked faster inside Malcolm’s trousers, sliding up and down his cock with practised ease and then circling the firm head to spread the drops of pre-come around the tip. He felt Malcolm shudder against him and his cock engorge even further, he’d like to tease and take time over his lovers but it was extremely rare for Malcolm to allow that – so hard and fast was the order for now.

Julius increased the pace of his motions and rasped his tongue over Malcolm’s neck, purring “You know I do so love it when you come for me”.

“It’s – not going tae be long if ye keep doin’ that” Malcolm gasped at a particularly hard squeeze Julius gave him and then panted roughly as he felt the pressure grow in his balls. He could feel his climax approaching with every stroke of his swollen cock that Julius gave him and bit down on his lip as it came closer.

“Good” Julius whispered, “come on, let it happen. Come for me”. With a howl Malcolm did, spurting into Julius’ hand and biting into his shoulder as he trembled through his orgasm.

He barely had time to regain his breath before the older vampire was pushing him down onto the floor and unzipping his own trousers to reveal a very impressive (if he had to admit it) erection.

“Oh, his Lordship wants servicing does he?” Malcolm purred but drew Julius’ cock into his mouth willingly, hollowing his cheeks and sliding his lips up and down the full length. He hummed appreciatively as he felt the hands of his maker rest in his hair, gently encouraging him onward.

“Oh that is good” Julius exclaimed, and it was. Malcolm was always a world-class lover and able to bring him off in a very short period of time with his habit of lightly grazing his fangs down Julius’ erection while he worked him with his tongue.

God he is good, thought Julius as Malcolm brought a hand up to cup his balls lightly as he increased the speed of his sucking. He could feel himself getting closer and stroked a hand down Malcolm’s cheekbone as he gasped in pleasure.

“Darling, it’s coming” was the only warning he gave before he was coming violently into Malcolm’s mouth, dimly registering how he was swallowing everything Julius was producing.

Trying to discipline Malcolm always ended up this way, but neither of them truly minded – even if they’d never admit that either.


End file.
